This invention relates to a contact spring for a low resistance chassis connection of a circuit board to a subassembly carrier. The circuit board is equipped with electronic components and is held, in at least one insulating guide channel, on a subassembly carrier which has a highly conducting surface and is connected to ground (a reference potential).
As shown in DE-AS No. 26 53 216, one known device for equalizing the potential in electronic modular systems has a potential point on one subassembly which is connected, via a contact spring, to a corresponding reference potential point on the subassembly carrier. A contact bar connected to the subassembly carrier is provided as the reference potential point and is designed as a shielding housing, being realized as a copper strip or as an electrically highly conducting surface layer. The contact spring is held by a plastic part fastened to the subassembly.
It is an object of the invention to provide a contact spring which is easy to handle and ensures a reliable contact between the potential of the circuit board and the subassembly carrier, which in turn is connected to ground (the reference potential).